The Kiss
by lovejag
Summary: Finally the ending is up. Hope you enjoyed. Next story in series coming soon.
1. Engagement

  
  
"The Kiss"  
by Rita Widmer  
  
Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I could own this show and its  
characters, but I don't. I'll live with it.  
  
Author's note: This is my version of what might be going next week on  
JAG. This is my only second story for JAG, and today I found out that a   
"Remember WENN" story of mine has been nominated. Its up on the   
"Remember WENN" site. Its based on a true story, and you don't have to  
know the show to understand most of the story.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Engagement Party  
***************  
  
Sarah "Mac" Mackenzie watched as her best friend came through the door.  
He had told her that morning that he may not be able to come. The music  
was playing softly in the background, and Mac recognized the song. It  
was an old one, but it was the one that Harm and her danced for the  
first time too. She turned to her fiancee, and said, "Mic, there's  
Harm. You don't mind if I have a dance with him do you?" She watched  
him for a second before smiling and walking off to Harm.  
  
Harm smiled at her, but even he could tell it was strained. He was  
listening to Mac and his song; he liked to call it. "Congratulations,  
Mac!" He said to her as she approached.  
  
"Thank you, Harm. I was wondering if you would like to dance, or would  
it be too much like dancing with your sister?" Her smile was also  
constrained.  
  
He didn't give an answer, but took her hand and took her to the dance  
floor. He tried to keep her at safe distance, but that night long ago  
when they danced for the first time repeated in his head. For each new  
verse he found himself pulling her closer. She didn't seem to notice  
it. *See she doesn't even care if you hold her close. You have no  
effect on her. She doesn't care about you.*  
  
It took Mac's full attention to not give away the weakening in her  
legs. She loved being in his arms, and wanted to stay there forever.  
She could feel Mic's eyes on her as she danced. He was jealous of Harm,  
and he surely did have a good excuse to be so.  
  
The song ended, but they kept in each other's arms. Their eyes meeting  
as their lips moved forward. Mac could feel his warm breath on her when  
all of a sudden the moment was gone when Harm pulled back.  
  
"Sorry, Mac. I thought I could do this, but I can't. I should leave  
now."  
  
"What's wrong Harm?" She took his arm and took him out to the patio.  
  
"I never thought I would be celebrating your engagement to... someone  
else. I feel like I'm loosing my best friend and its hurting."  
  
"I know. I've felt that way ever since you left for flying. I thought  
every chance of us was over. When you came back I think deep down I  
wanted to hurt you. In my heart, I knew you didn't do it to hurt me,  
but I couldn't help feeling that way."  
  
"Sarah, I'm so sorry. I wish I could take back my change of designator,  
and not have had a chance to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you ever."  
  
"You needed to go back there, Harm. It was your opportunity to see what  
you had back home, and what you were missing by leaving. Otherwise you  
would spend the rest of your life wondering what it would have been like  
to go back to flying."   
  
Tears were threatening to fall as she finished.  
Harm looked into her eyes, and saw the tears. "Mac, come here." She  
slowly came over, and he took her in his arms. It felt so right to hold  
her. "I'm changing my designator or resigning once you get married to  
Bugme."  
  
"Why Harm?"  
  
"I just have too, Sarah."  
  
"Please Harm tell me the full truth. I want to know if there is a chance with   
the real man I love."  
  
He pulled her away slightly to look in her eyes. " Who is it you really love?"  
  
"I will not be the first one to say it. I have to hear the right words from you  
before I can allow myself to confess."  
  
Harm knew she was talking about her feelings for him which stunned him.   
He was caught off guard, but finally gathered himself. "Sarah, I believe I have  
loved you since we met in the Rose Garden. I had wanted to convince myself  
it was just the likeness to Diane, but as I got to know you for you I realized it   
was not at all Diane, but you."  
  
She was silent for a long moment. "Then why did you back away?"  
  
"I had to know your feelings, and it would be wrong to do that in front of Mic.   
No matter how much I hate him, I couldn't do that to him."  
  
Mac's heart was singing and aching at the same time. She knew she has used Mic   
to get revenge on Harm for hurting her in Australia, and then given up hope when   
nothing changed between them. Her heart was beating fast as she tried to gather  
up the courage to say 'I love you, Harm.' Those words would not come out of her.  
  
Harm watched the struggle in her eyes. They were so mesmerizing that he found   
himself coming nearer to her. Their lips just touch.  
  
********************************************  
  
Just before the screen goes black three simple words are seen.  
  
"To be continued..."  



	2. The Night Before

"The Kiss"  
Chapter 2  
Rita Widmer  
  
Disclaimer: In chapter 1.  
  
I love feedback so if you like it tell me, if you don't please tell me why.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Later that evening  
Mac's Apartment  
Georgetown  
  
Mac got ready for bed after the engagement party. Somehow she had convinced Mic to let her be alone for the night. There was so much to think about, and try to settle. She knew she would have to eventually tell Mic about the kiss, but she wanted to know what it meant to her first.  
  
As she lay down to sleep her mind wandered to the night before Mic had proposed.  
  
*Mac was barely able to keep herself from slamming the door behind her as she entered her hotel room. Harm was acting like nothing had happened to them. She almost told him just how much she cared for him, and all he can do is talk about lights on a bridge.  
  
'Harm what do you want from me? Do you want me to wait for you until you are ready? How long is that going to be? What about the deal we had made?' she thought to herself. 'Why do you keep kidding yourself? He never loved you, and you made a fool of yourself. He's trying to save you from embarrassment by pretending nothing happened.'  
  
"Suck it up, Marine!" She scolded herself out loud. 'Oh great now I'm talking to myself not just in my head but loud enough for the people in the next room could hear me.'  
  
She lay down in bed, and tried to keep herself from crying. 'He's not worth it!' That was too much for her heart to take as a single drop fell from her eyes. 'Who are you kidding? He's the most wonderful guy on Earth. That's why he doesn't love you, because you don't deserve it, and you know it. What does he want with a recovering alcoholic, jarhead marine? All the other women he has dated have been sweet, kind types who would hang on his every word.'  
  
Compared to her ex-boyfriends, he seemed to have better luck with dates. There's just something wrong with me. At least Mic was still after her. She had somebody that was willing to show her some attention. 'But I don't love him!'  
  
This arguing was starting to get to be too much for her to take. She picked up the phone, and was ready to dial Harm's number and stopped. She slowly hung it up again, and banged her pillow with a fist and fell asleep. *  
  
Mac woke up with a jolt at her dream. She wished she had called him that night to find out the truth. Look what problems that decision had made for her. Now she was going to marry Mic in a week, and she was not sure if he loved him or could ever love him.  
  
'I can't make that same mistake twice.' She told herself, but she was afraid. Her mind took over, and she could feel her hand reaching for the phone, and her fingers wrapping around the instrument...  
  
******************************************  
Same time  
Harm's Hotel Room  
  
Bedtime for Harm seemed to be no matter then Mac's that night. He loved this woman so much that he was not sure if he was ashamed for loving her and kissing her tonight, or too in love to notice what the meaning behind that kiss could mean to their relationship.  
  
'I could have stopped her from marrying Mic, but no I was too stubborn on that damn boat to even think about what the consequences of asking her to wait would mean,' Harm thought to himself.  
  
*Harm was laying on a couch and looking out the window. Sydney was a wonderful world of lights, and all he could think of was that one line. 'On New Years, they light up the bridge with the words 'Eternity." Why couldn't she have understood that is how long I wanted to be with her not how long she had to wait.  
  
Maybe that is where the problem lies. She misunderstood what he had meant by those words, and how he just was not ready to let go. He had too many problems on his mind including a murder case. He so wanted to show her his feelings for her, but he didn't believe it was the right time.   
  
'I've gotta call her and explain it to her. Even tell her I love her if I need to do so, but I'm not in the best station in life to start a long term relationship. She'll understand, and she'll wait for me.'  
  
He picked up the phone, and dialed the number. There was a busy signal on the other line. 'Who am I kidding by thinking it is all right to call her at this time?' He hung up the phone again, and fell asleep hoping tomorrow is never too late.*  
  
"History wont repeat itself!" he said out loud to no one in particular. He slowly picked up the phone, and his fingers reached for the speed dial...  
  
To be continued...  



	3. Conversation

"The Kiss" part 3/3  
by Rita Widmer  
  
Last time that we left off Mac and Harm were reaching for the phone to call each other to clarify what had happened that night at the engagement party.  
  
Disclaimer is in part 1.   
  
Hope you all enjoy the last part. I'll be going off mail tonight since I'll be in NYC until Monday on a "Remember WENN" convention. Wish me luck I'm up for two fanfiction awards nominations. Please send feedback and send it to lovewenn@hotmail.com. Thanks to Kerry for sending me feedback.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Mac's Apartment  
Georgetown  
Same time  
  
Mac sighed as she heard the phone ring. She had just hung up when she got a busy signal from Harm. Her heartbeat faster as she answered the phone knowing deep down it was Harm calling. That mind of hers was racing to figure out what he had to say, and what she wanted to tell him.  
  
"Mac, are you there?" Asked Harm when there was no hello.  
  
"Yes Harm I'm here. Sorry I was a little bit out of it. Can I help you with something?" *Like getting you to tell me that I can't marry Mic, because you want to marry me. *  
  
"Sorry to wake you up. I'll just let you go," Harm sighed into the phone.  
  
"I was already awake. I was just thinking of some things."  
  
"I just wanted to make sure that everything was all right still between us after what happened tonight. Is it all right? You aren't mad at me, are you?" Harm needed to desperately now, because he was already losing her to another man he couldn't stand losing her friendship too.  
  
"We've needed to have that talk for quite awhile now. Too bad it couldn't have come sooner when it could have made a big difference, but at least maybe now we can get our friendship back on track."  
  
Harm decided to ignore the comment about a big difference. "Sarah, please tell me one thing. I know it is not my business, but I need to know. Are you in love with Mic?" The silence was deafening to Harm as she hesitated to answer. "I'm sorry Mac; I shouldn't have asked that. Good night."  
  
Before she could answer Harm, she could hear the phone click as he hung up. "There you go again blowing your last chance to get him to open up," she said aloud to the dial tone. Then she hung up, and tried to fall asleep.  
  
******************************************  
  
Harm's Apartment  
Same time  
  
Harm hung up the phone with a heavy heart. She couldn't even tell him the truth. Too afraid to hurt him with those words that never would be spoken to him in the same way. He was not sure how in the world he was going to make it until the wedding. It was going to be one of the hardest days of his life. "No take that back. It will be the hardest day in your life. Another person you love is leaving you," he said quietly.  
  
*Have you ever thought that maybe the reason why she couldn't answer was because she doesn't love him, and she is actually in love with you. * His subconscious was now interrogating him.  
  
"If she loved me she would have waited for me!"  
  
*How long would you have made her wait for? Would you ever come about and let go? She decided not to wait, because she doesn't feel like she has until the end of time to get what she wants. She wants a family, and Mic was the one to say the right words. All you had to do on the ferry was say 'I want you, but I need some more time to figure out my life and what I want in it besides you.' She would have waited for you knowing that you wanted her, but just needed some more time as long as it wasn't going to eternity. *  
  
"When I made the comment about the bridge and the word 'eternity' I meant that I wanted her for eternity in my life."  
  
*How was she supposed to know that? Here you were not even opening up to her and she thinks you mean she'll have to wait for eternity. When she asks you what you meant, what do you do, just says her name. When am I going to get through thick skull of yours? *  
  
"I can't take any more of this tonight. My whole world seems to be shattering around me."  
  
******************************************  
  
1410 Zulu  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Harm didn't even stop at his office before going to Mac's office the next morning. He slowly knocked on the door. He hoped she was not mad at him for calling her so late last night. A loud 'Enter' rung in his ear as he opened the door.  
  
"Mac, I hope you were able to get a good night sleep after I called you late last night. I shouldn't have done that, but I needed to hear your voice, and make sure everything was all right between us. I don't know what I would do if I lost your friendship."  
  
"Don't worry, Harm. You'll always be my best friend. I was not able to get a good night's sleep, but it was my own fault. I'm just too worried about the wedding."  
  
"I understand, Mac. Well I need to get to work. Talk to you later," Harm said, giving her as close to his flyboy smile as possible, but he failed miserably.  
  
The End.. maybe a sequel coming.  
  
  



End file.
